


Voyager

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [14]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>That's Deep Space 9!" Smiffy cried.</p><p>"No it's not!" The girls replied, yelling over the music at the frat party. Funny, this is how they spend their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the Alien Isolation videos Kim and Hannah were talking about an argument they got into with Smith. Here's my interpretation.
> 
> (Also, I'm a massive scrub and haven't heard of Deep Space 9 so forgive me if it's spelled Nine instead)

"No! Smiff, you're wrong!" Nano and Alsmiffy had been arguing for the last ten minutes whilst Lomadia watched the two like a tennis match. "It's—" She hummed a tune.

"No! Nano, it's—" Smiffy hummed a different tune.

Lomadia laughed. "She's right, mate." She sloshed her drink around. "It's—" Lom hummed Nano's tune.

"Smiffy, mate, you're singing the Voyager tune." Nano said, taking a sip of her own. 

"That's Deep Space 9!" Smiffy cried.

"No it's not!" The girls replied, yelling over the music at the frat party. Funny, this is how they spend their time.

"We're doing Deep Space 9, you're doing Voyager!" Nano pointed at the slime.

"Smiffy, look!" Lomadia tried to play the Deep Space theme from her phone, but the party music drowned it out.

Smiffy rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

Trott ran up behind the slime, jumped, and ran his hands through what looked to be his hair. It formed into a big mess, and Smiffy ran after Trott who had darted away cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Party Saga coming soon. I want to write these in order and need to come up with some interesting plot points or something.


End file.
